


Erica Had A Good Feeling About This One

by Kikileduc



Series: The Pack Reads Fanfiction [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Pack Bonding, The Pack Reads Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc
Summary: Erica wanted to check out this website and found a story with her name in it.





	Erica Had A Good Feeling About This One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If you want it fixed do it yourself.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649059) by [loverwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverwren/pseuds/loverwren). 



> Huge Thank you to loverwren for allowing me to use their story in this one. Please head over there and give them all the love and kudos, they deserve it simply for being such a good sport!
> 
>  
> 
> And as always with this series, of you have a fic that you’d like to see the pack read, let me know in the comments.Specifically, I’m looking for a short poly pack fic for them to be reading while Scott over hears from the hallway... Also definitely want a dirty Steter!

 

It took Erica only a second to find a story that had her name in the tags. It also said **_Derek Hale’s Pack_**. So it had to be a good one right?

  
“Okay guys, listen up.” She called to the others. “I’m reading **_If you want to fix it do it yourself._** By **_loverwren_**. It says the pack’s in it, specifically **_Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski_** and _**Derek Hale/Erica Reyes.**_ Not sure why you're listed twice.” She smirked at her alpha in the kitchen.

  
“Oh no Erica the slashes aren’t good!” Stiles frantically tried to tell her.

  
“No this one will be good, the author says she’s not sorry for writing it, I like them already!” Erica replied confidently as she settled into the couch to read.

  
“At least your names in the billing.” Isaac shot Stiles a what can you do look.

  
Stiles groaned but Erica ignored him as she started.

 

  
_**Stiles had started to hang out with both his dad and Deputy Parrish at the gun range over the last few months.** _

 

 

“Oh no.” Stiles muttered but Erica brushed him off and read louder.

 

 

**_Proving he had the skills to use a gun while filling out the needed paperwork to carry concealed. Now you may be asking yourself just why is he doing this now and not years ago when it was a lot more dangerous to just live in the township of Beacon Hills._ **

 

 

“Why _don’t_ you get a permit to carry?” Boyd asked curiously.

 

“Have you seen me?” Stiles replied. “I’m a spaz. My dad won’t let me near his weapon!”

 

“Stiles has a bat… and _us_.” Derek reminded them all with a tiny hint of a grin. “Plus according to the last story he smells g— ”

 

“I don’t attract things with my scent!”

 

“You can say that again.” Isaac muttered.

 

“Guys!” Erica shouted over them all. “You’re ruining the story!”

 

 

_**The answer to that question would be the return of two of Stiles's mate's pack namely Erica and Boyd.** _

 

 

Boyd couldn’t help smiling a bit at his mention.

 

 

_**While Stiles had always accepted that his Alpha mate would have to travel for pack business, what no one had told him was that business was to visit Erica while she was in heat to fuck her behind Stiles's back.** _

 

 

Isaac, Boyd, and Erica all shouted ‘What!?’ in unison. Although Erica couldn’t keep a grin from forming either.

 

Stiles groaned again and put his hand over his face.

 

Derek, however, froze completely. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“I don’t go into heat!?” Erica spat, disgustedly as she reread the sentence to herself. “That’s not a thing right?” She asked her alpha who almost flinched at being addressed by yet another underage pack mate he was accused of sleeping with.

 

Derek offered a minute head shake with wide eyes.

 

Stiles however laughed and looked up at Derek. “Look who’s cheating on their soulmate now!?” He pointed out while appearing like the cat that got the cream.

 

Derek still couldn’t find words to respond.

 

Erica took a deep breath and continued.

 

  
_**Only he had found out a few trips back which prompted the gun range bonding time. Stiles knew that if she came back with Derek's child he would lose not only Derek but also his home, place in the pack and wouldn't have a say about anything while being forced to watch as his husband loved someone else.** _

 

 

“Husband?” Isaac asked Stiles. “I missed that.”

 

“It’s the mates thing.” Stiles informed him, “like werewolf married.”

 

“I don’t like where this is going.” Boyd warned Erica with a fearful glance at Stiles.

 

She just carried on.

 

  
_**Low and behold his fears came true one day when he walked in to his home to see Derek and Erica Knotted on the living room floor.** _

 

 

“What the hell?” Boyd asked.

 

“Knotted?” Isaac question.

 

Erica shrugged a shoulder, proud of her literary boldness, and continued.

 

 

_**When she had the balls to smirk at him he drew and fired the gun he had just left the station having got his brand new license to carry. Watching the pack freak out from him killing the bitch that his mate was cheating with in front of them all.** _

 

 

There were several sharp intakes of breath.

 

 

_**Was almost as enjoyable as seeing them all freeze when he said smiling "Problem Solved."** _

 

  
“Stiles.” Erica shot him an accusatory glare.

 

“Okay. No weapons for Stiles.” Isaac declared as if the decision was final. “We should probably take his bat.”

  
“What? No.” Stiles defended quickly. “She had it coming, She was having sex with my husband!? In front of all of you!”

 

“I’m not your husband.” Derek quickly reminded them all, but he still kept his distance. As if the space was necessary to stop his underage betas and Stiles from getting the wrong ideas.

 

“And I wasn’t even there!” Isaac added. “I wasn’t even in this!”

 

“How do these people know about us, anyway?” Boyd asked curiously.

 

“Guys, Stiles just killed me! Are we going to let this go?” Erica shouted over them.

 

Stiles, sensing serious danger, put as much distance between himself and the blond werewolf by joining Derek in the kitchen.

 

Derek however threw his hands up to stop him from coming closer. “You shouldn’t have killed her. We could have talked it out!”

 

Stiles balked back. “It’s not real!” He shouted at them all.

 

“But it is weird that they know our names…” Boyd concluded thoughtfully.

 

“Again. Not mine, I wasn’t even in that one!” Isaac protested.

 

“Here.” Erica quickly scrolled down to find a link that had Isaac in it. “Read this one it’s about you!”

 

Isaac looked a little hesitant but accepted the offered laptop anyway.

 

 


End file.
